pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Wiki
The Pokemon Wiki is a wiki anyone can contribute to. Share your knowledge on the wonderful game, anime, and TCG game, Pokemon! Everyone will share their knowledge and discuss upcoming events, such as Pokemon Worlds in Washington, D.C.! Latest News Omega Ruby and Alpha Saphirre available in November 2014! There will be new mega pokemon, including mega Swampert, Sceptile, Sableye, and Diance! The new game is based on the originals, Ruby and Saphirre. Pokemon put a trademark on Delta Emerald, so we will probably have a remake of Emerald too, releasing later on.There is also new forms of Kyogre and Groudon, Primal Forms! Primal Kyogre and Groudon will be available in the new games Alpha Saphirre and Omega Ruby. Update: Pokemon also out a trademark on Mega Minum and Mega Plusle! Really, aren't those the most puny, but cute, pokemon ever? Bxbjvschbbimage.jpg imagexbmndchbm.jpg Imagesxvhjvhxvhjxs.jpg Image box nb dehjvedjhvde.jpg Poll What's Your Favorite Region? Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Kalos TCG News Mega Evolution Collecter pin set announced for August! Also, wanna see the trailer for Pokebank? Check this out! Even though Pokebank has nothing to do with TCG, what if you could do this with your cards! A poke card bank! That would be hilarious! Making Pages We are currently under construction, so we need people to make more pokemon pages. Currently, we are on a small number, out of 718. Remember to add the Pokemon Navigation Template called:Pokemon_Navigation without the space. Just type it in surrounded by two {, and after you typed PokemonNavigation, put a | next to it and type [[]] Previous-Next [[]], then put the pokemon names. To see how to, visit Bulbasaur and press edit to see the source an how to edit it. When you make pages, just put the Pokemon's page you want to create, and if it says its already made, somebody already made a page for that pokemon. The page must have a picture of the pokemon, the type, height, weight, and National Dex No. If it has a Mega Evolution, see Charizard, Blastoise, or Venasaur to see how to introduce and present mega evolutions, and their pictures are required. Trainer pages must be added too. To see the information to present, visit either Winona or Cynthia. We will add additional information later, so just stick with the basics. type=create Help Needed We currently need a little more admins for the safety. If you'd like to be admin, visit this page. You'll need some edits and a lot of knowledge about pokemon. Visit Mismagius Star's message wall for some extra information. We also need help making information pages. Such as Mega Evolution. Just make the page, and make sure it's appropriate and correct information. Thank you to all who visit this wiki! Featured Users The featured users are the users that has been the most active of the month. We hold these every month, and the winners gets some spotlight! This months featured users is Mismagius Star and Swampert11! They have been the most active throughout the month. Congratulations Mismagius and Swampy! Imagecnbdmdbjhc.jpg|Mismagius Star's Profile Picture Imageswhvjcdvjhwe.jpg|Swampert, Swampert11 Has No Profile Picture Latest activity Here's the latest activity on this wiki! Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library Category:Browse